The Last People on Earth
by tety
Summary: O que aconteceria se um dia você acordasse e percebesse que o mundo e as pessoas que você conhecia desapareceram? Essa história acompanha Hinata nessa aventura que nem todos são capazes de concretizar.


**The****Last****People****on****Earth**

**Capitulo I**

-Papai, o senhor vai trabalhar hoje a noite de novo? – Perguntou a jovem de cabelos tão escuros quanto à noite. Em seus olhos via-se a tristeza que sentia por mais uma vez não ter a companhia de seu pai a mesa durante a hora do jantar.

-Eu realmente gostaria de ficar minha filha, mas você sabe como é o meu trabalho. A hora que eles chamam eu tenho que estar preparado para ir! Mas não fique triste, amanhã eu juro que recompenso essa noite! – O homem respondeu a filha, sentindo o coração apertar ao ver a tristeza nos olhos de sua pequena menina.

-Vou ficar esperando por amanhã então, papai! – Ela lhe falou agora colocando um sorriso no rosto. Por mais que doesse ver o pai sair de casa em uma hora daquelas, ela sabia que era seu trabalho e o ajudaria no que fosse possível.

Saindo da sala onde se encontrava seu pai, ela se dirigiu para o quarto de sua irmã. Como era a mais velha, se sentia na obrigação de fazer de tudo para que sua irmã estivesse feliz. Então como em todas as outras noites, ela se dirigiu até o quarto da irmã para ver se ela já estava dormindo, e se ela não estivesse, ela ficaria no quarto até que dormisse.

Ao entrar no quarto, ela viu sua irmã deitada em cima da cama, brincando com uma bonequinha, enquanto balançava as pernas no ar. Uma cena bastante inusitada e muito engraçada, mas ela não riria, pois sabia como sua irmã era temperamental.

Chegando perto da cama, ela olhou para a irmã que imediatamente parou tudo o que estava fazendo e lhe sorriu.

-Por que ainda não está dormindo Hanabi? – Ela perguntou para sua pequena irmã que agora fazia uma cara de cansaço e começava a bocejar.

-Eu queria ver você antes de dormir, Hina! – Hanabi respondeu naquela sua voz infantil, mas que enchia Hinata de felicidade.

-Agora que eu estou aqui você vai dormir ou não? Se continuar a tarde inteira acordada quando for à hora do jantar você estará dormindo, e vai acabar sem comer de novo! – Hinata falou, passando a mão na cabeça de sua irmã.

-Papai vai ficar pra jantar hoje, Hina? – Hanabi perguntou, percebendo pelo rosto da irmã que a resposta seria negativa.

-Infelizmente não, ele foi chamado para trabalhar hoje de novo, mas ele prometeu que amanhã ele compensa essa noite! – Hinata falou com um sorriso.

-Eu acho que vou dormir agora! – Hanabi falou e em menos de dez segundos ela já estava dormindo, fazendo com que Hinata sorrisse para a pequena forma de sua irmã, deitada na cama abraçada com a boneca que a minutos atrás ela brincava.

Sentou um pouco na cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama de Hanabi, onde ela sentava todas as tardes esperando a irmã dormir, para que ela pudesse cuidar das coisas da casa.

Nunca tivera uma infância de verdade. Não tinha amigos, e ficava quase o dia inteiro dentro de casa cuidando do que precisava ser feito, pois não podia contar com a ajuda de sua irmã, que agora tinha apenas cinco anos.

Seu pai também não era de muita ajuda nos trabalhos de casa, pois estava sempre trabalhando, e nunca tinha um horário para quando estaria em casa, ou quando estaria saindo.

Sua mãe havia morrido há cinco anos atrás. Não tinha agüentado o parto de sua irmã, mas fez questão de conversar com Hinata antes de morrer, e a deixou encarregada de cuidar da felicidade de sua pequena irmã.

Então todos os trabalhos da casa ficavam ao cargo de Hinata, uma menina de quinze anos, que fora obrigada desde muito cedo a aprender a agir como um adulto, pelo bem de sua própria família.

Se levantando, ela olhou mais uma vez para sua irmã, que agora dormia. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela se dirigiu a porta do quarto. Ajeitou umas bonecas que tinham caído de cima da prateleira onde ficavam, e saiu de lá, deixando sua irmã descansar em paz.

Foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar tudo para o jantar. Sabia que seu pai não estaria na mesa mais uma vez naquela noite, mas não tinha motivos para ficar triste, pois mesmo que não fosse uma figura muito presente, ele ainda fazia de tudo para compensar os jantares que perdia com elas.

Cozinhando tudo o que precisava, ela foi para a sala mais uma vez, para falar com o pai uma ultima vez antes que ele saísse para trabalhar. Chegando lá, encontrou ele sentado no sofá, somente esperando para falar com ela, para finalmente sair.

-Já vai papai? – Ela perguntou, já sabendo muito bem qual seria a resposta que seu pai lhe daria.

-Sim, minha filha, mas eu prometi que iria compensar por mais essa noite, não prometi? – Ele falou com um sorriso. Amava sua filha por tudo o que fazia por ele e por sua filha mais nova.

-Claro papai, e eu vou estar esperando! Hanabi também! – Hinata falou com um sorriso também. – Mas agora eu acho melhor o senhor ir indo, senão chega atrasado, e o senhor sabe o que acontece quando chega atrasado.

-Verdade! – Falou ele, com uma cara de cansaço, que fez Hinata rir. – Muito obrigada meu anjo! – Ele disse se levantando do sofá que estava sentado e dando um beijo na testa de Hinata, como sempre fazia antes de sair.

-Boa sorte, papai! – Falou Hinata, sorrindo, e o acompanhou até a porta da casa.

Vendo o pai sair para mais uma vez ir ao trabalho, ela fechou a porta da casa, e se dirigiu ao quarto da irmã, para acordá-la.

-Vamos acordar, Hanabi? – Ela falou sacudindo de leve a pequena forma de sua irmã. Vendo que ela não reagia, Hinata levantou os cobertores que estavam por cima de Hanabi, e vendo que mesmo assim ela não acordava, colocou as mãos sobre os pés dela e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

Foi instantâneo. A pequena figura pulou da cama, caindo em cima de Hinata que ria sem parar, enquanto ela bufava de raiva por ter sido acordada de forma tão insensível.

-Finalmente você acordou. Vamos descer que o jantar já está pronto? – Hinata falou, mas em momento nenhum parou de rir.

-Vamos! – Falou a pequena, que ficava com mais raiva a cada segundo que sua irmã continuava a rir.

-Ótimo, papai já foi trabalhar, então seremos só nós duas. – Ela falou parando de dar risada, e olhando para sua irmã.

Vendo que ela parara de rir, Hanabi olhou para a irmã, e percebeu que ela ficara triste de repente. Se perguntando o que tinha acontecido para aquela mudança de atitude, ela simplesmente pegou a mão da irmã mais velha e começou a correr em direção a cozinha.

-Vou lhe ajudar a por a mesa! – Hanabi falou animada, querendo assim acabar com a tristeza que se apossou de Hinata.

-Ótimo, então vamos? – Falou Hinata, levando Hanabi até a cozinha, e lhe ajudando no que fosse possível, enquanto ela arrumava a mesa para a janta.

Depois de comerem, elas começaram a arrumar toda a louça e a cozinha. Hanabi sempre ajudava com a limpeza de noite, que era a parte do dia que estava mais elétrica que nunca.

Quanto terminaram tudo elas se dirigiram a sala e ligaram a televisão, onde passaram umas duas horas assistindo programas que mais satisfaziam a mente infantil de Hanabi do que a Hinata, que preferia passar aquele tempo lendo algum livro novo que seu pai trouxera para casa.

Vendo que sua irmã já estava começando a ficar cansada novamente, Hinata a acompanhou para o quarto mais uma vez. E como todas as noites, ela pegou um livro ao lado da cama da irmã, e começou a ler para Hanabi até que ela dormisse.

Depois de ver que Hanabi já estava dormindo, Hinata saiu do quarto apagando a luz do quarto deixando a porta entreaberta para que a luz do corredor pudesse iluminar um pouco o quarto escuro da irmã.

Foi novamente para a sala e arrumou a bagunça que a sua irmã hiperativa havia feito. Cerca de meia hora depois, o sono também estava começando a lhe pegar, então decidiu que era hora de ir para o quarto.

Deitando em sua cama, ela pensava em como seria o dia de amanhã. Provavelmente mais um dia em que iria para a escola, onde seria humilhada mais uma vez por seus colegas simplesmente por não ser uma pessoa comunicativa como os outros, depois voltaria para casa para mais uma vez fazer os trabalhos de casa, e esperar para ver se seu pai estaria para a janta naquela noite.

Quando seus olhos se fecharam pela ultima vez naquela noite, o ultimo pensamento que passou por sua mente foi que ela desejava que sua vida fosse diferente, que ela fosse diferente. Desejou de todo o coração que fosse como aquelas meninas que tinham na sua escola, que tinham qualquer garoto que quisessem, que tinham muitos amigos, que não tinham medo de falar com ninguém, e que mesmo assim continuavam a ser inteligentes.

Dormiu desejando que sua vida fosse diferente, mas não sabia e nem podia imaginar, que seu desejo seria realizado. Mas não da maneira que ela havia desejado.


End file.
